


When One Door Closes...

by Tesgura



Category: Victorious
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesgura/pseuds/Tesgura
Summary: He can't keep breaking up with her and getting back together. It isn't good for him. He wasn't expecting this though.





	When One Door Closes...

Set during the Worst Couple*

Beck could feel himself reaching the edge of his patience with Jade. It felt like every other week they were fighting or on the verge of breaking up and it wore on him.

Emotionally he knew it was draining him, but this time it was going too far. He could feel himself about to break out into stress zits. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was vain, but he was an actor and he'd always taken care of himself physically.

He could remember that he wanted a challenge in his relationship, but this was getting too far. This time when Jade threatened to leave him, he let her.

“If I get to ten, and you're not out there, I'm going home and we're over.” Jade screamed and slammed the door behind her.

“I would never fight with you.” Trina simpered before tackling him as he walked to the door to appease his harpy.

When he did finally get to the door he stopped though. Did he really want to appease her? It would only stop her screaming only for a few hours at best. Realistically it would only be worse in the long run though.

“Let's play some cards.” He said

“Yeah lets play.” Tori murmured from the other side of the living room.

“I'll pick up the cards.” Cat didn't even sound like she understood what was going on, just like the pet Jade had claimed she was, she was responding to the tone of the room.

 

When Andre introduced his new girlfriend, Hope, Beck immediately claimed plans with Robbie. It wasn't what he'd been planning initially. He'd wanted a guy's night, but Robbie was close enough.

 

When Beck and Robbie were called over to where Cat was dog-sitting he was only reminded that Jade just made problems for everyone around her. He could tell she was upset that he let her leave him, he wasn't heartless, but he couldn't bring himself to take her back. It wasn't good for him. She wasn't good for him.

 

Part of Beck wanted to date Tori. She was pretty and opinionated enough to make things interesting for him. He tried to imagine dating her but he couldn't imagine it lasting long before Jade scared her off or even injured her.

Every time he got close to her she would back off, afraid of even starting anything. He didn't know what to do.

 

“You broke up with Hope?” He asked the next time he and Andre were watching a movie in his RV.

“Yeah, the Japanese letter fell on her head in the earthquake.” Andre told him. “Shit man, how can you watch this chiz?”

Beck shrugged. He loved horror films. It was one of the few things he and Jade had in common, though he didn't flaunt it like she did.

“I like it.” He said simply. “Do you want to watch something else?” He offered, turning to face the other boy.

Just then the bad guy in the movie appeared out of nowhere and attacked the main character and began to chase her. Andre jumped about a mile in his seat and instinctively Beck reached out to grab him and calm him down.

To his credit, Andre was apparently so surprised he didn't even notice the arm around his shoulders. Beck realized what he'd done but he didn't want to move his arm and make the other boy uncomfortable by bringing attention to the situation.

“Nah man, it's cool. Just next movie maybe an action flick?” Andre said, trying to make it seem like it wasn't as big a deal.

“Sure thing dude, I have the new one with robots if you want.” Beck chuckled.

 

As Beck laughed his body shook imperceptibly and that was when Andre realized where his arm was. He wasn't sure if he should move though, if Beck even realized what he'd done. Plus, it wasn't all that bad. The other boy was a bit taller than him and while it wasn't necessarily normal, Andre really did get easily freaked by some horror films.

As the film continued though the main character got away but the serial killer was stalking her. At one point the killer was just outside her bathroom, watching her. The music was deafening and despite the arm around him Andre could feel his heartbeat in his ears. When the killer smashed in the window Andre reached out and grabbed at Beck. His hand landed on the other boy's upper thigh, white knuckled and his eyes wide and unblinking.

Beck stared down at the hand for a second. He knew Andre was scared, and he didn't mean to, but he couldn't help the small fission of pleasure that shot through him at the touch. He tried to watch the movie, but even as he stared dead ahead his attention was focused entirely on the hand mere inches from his twitching member.

 

Andre realized almost immediately after he grabbed Beck how weird it was, but he couldn't bring himself to remove his hand. Beck was so warm and his thigh... Andre had never thought he was into guys before but there was no denying Beck was attractive. He loosened his death grip on the boy's thigh but didn't release him.

He could feel heat radiating from Beck, and he knew his hand was starting to sweat. He could feel his heart rate increase even though it had nothing to do with the movie this time. He wanted to move his hand, he was sure of it. So why couldn't he?

At the next jump scare he tightened his grip again and he could swear he heard Beck make some sort of noise.

 

Beck wasn't sure if this was heaven or hell. The other boy's hand was perilously close to where even Jade had never touched. When the last jump scare made Andre grip his thigh tight again he barely contained most of the strangled groan that threatened to make things awkward.

His arm felt like lead. He wanted Andre to... he didn't know what. He could feel himself start to swell in his jeans and he wasn't sure if he should shift or of that would just make things worse.

 

Andre noticed that Beck was suddenly incredibly still and when he glanced down he could see why. Beck was starting to get a stiffy! Right there with him!

He wasn't sure but he thought he felt something like pride. The mere idea that he was affecting Beck so thoroughly was making his head swim and he felt himself becoming almost liquid against the other boy. He wanted to see if he could make that noise again, if it was real. He didn't know where the need came from but it was suddenly so strong.

He needed to make Beck feel so good he couldn't contain it. He needed to be close enough to hear the noises the other boy would make. He needed it. Oh.. He glanced down and saw Beck was starting to fill out more as they were pressed even closer together.

 

Beck didn't even see the movie anymore, his entire focus was split between the hand that he could swear was inching higher and the body pressed impossibly close to his. He opened his mouth to say something. He didn't know what, if he was going to tell Andre to stop or keep going, but he couldn't get anything out. He just let his mouth hang open and the will to keep his head up was getting to be too much.

 

Andre wasn't sure what he was doing. He needed to feel Beck, but he didn't know what else to do. He tilted his head to get a slightly better view of the other and he saw his head starting to loll, his mouth hanging open and the dark skinned boy felt his own breath quicken at the sight.

His eyes were clouded over, a redness covering his cheeks that made Andre want to see how far it went. He felt his gaze wander downward and when he saw what he was almost touching he gasped. Beck had to be fully hard and the boy was hung!

Beck hadn't realized he wasn't seeing anything until he heard the gasp and focused on his best friend in his arms. The look on his face did something to him and he gripped the shoulder tight and before he could think about what a stupid idea it was he pulled slipped his grip up to tangle in the dreads and pull him closer.

 

Andre was still so liquid he didn't fight, the feeling of fingers tangling in his hair shot down his spine to settle in the pit of his stomach as he looked Beck straight in the eye. There was a hesitation suddenly and Beck and Andre stared at one another.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded. Both boys jumped, getting impossibly closer in the process as the main character in the film shot the killer with his own gun.

“Andre” Beck breathed. The darker boy was pressed so tightly against him, and the jump had bunched them so closely. His hand was buried in the boy's dreads and Andre's hand was pressed right to the side of his now throbbing hardness.

 

Andre heard his name and that was it. He was being pulled up and his lips were pressed against Beck's. It wasn't until the taller boy gripped his hair tighter, shifting his lower half that Andre realized where his hand was and what he was feeling.

His head was swimming in molten lava and he panted into the kiss, falling forwards into it and tentatively he began to turn his hand.

 

Beck felt Andre open his mouth and did the same himself, nearly groaning when he could feel Andre turning his hand in his lap.

“Fuck yes” he sighed between kisses, dragging his blunt nails against the shorter boy's scalp.

“Beck man, oh god.” Andre needed to be closer. He squirmed, his own need pressing against his pants and he tried to shift closer, only really turning himself in the process.

Beck reach his other hand over and started to pull at Andre even as he kept a tight grip in Andre's hair to continue kissing. He vaguely remembered the girl Andre had dated around the time when Tori had planned a prom and how the girl hadn't wanted to stop kissing the other boy and he was starting to understand her inclination. The thought of someone else kissing him though made Beck grip Andre closer.

Andre wasn't with that girl though. He was here, nearly crawling into his lap to get closer and groping at him. He helped arrange Andre in his lap and could feel his grip tighten even as their erections aligned.

Vaguely Beck knew he was being selfish. Andre was grabbing at him, starting to stroke him through his jeans and he was just kissing the other boy. He knew he should do something about that, but he felt himself nearly drowning in the kisses. Andre's mouth, his tongue, it was intoxicating.

He pulled Andre as close as possible, so close it might be awkward to keep groping him like he was. He reached forward to stroke at Andre. He was use to the idea of breasts and the first place his hand went was to ghost over the other boy's nipples.

 

Andre lurched forward at the touch and Beck smirked into the kiss. He repeated the motion, catching one of Andre's nipples between two fingers and pinching it. Andre felt himself whimper at the feeling. He never knew those were so sensitive, but every time Beck touched one it was like a line straight to his cock, and he rocked forward, bringing his lower half to grind against Beck.

As delicious as Andre's reactions were, and they were delicious, Beck couldn't help but focus on his kisses. His mouth, so talented, so hot. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he was so distracted by it he found himself pulling hard at the black boy's nipple.

Andre felt the whine high in the back of his throat at the feeling. He wanted to push forward and pull back at the same time. It felt so good but the pain was so sharp.

“Andre man, oh god your mouth” Beck moaned. He knew what he wanted but he didn't know how to ask. He pulled gently at the other boy's dreads, trying to hint at what he wanted.

Andre realized what Beck wanted and wasn't sure what to feel. The idea was so far outside his realm but it sounded so good. Oh, he could get Beck to make so many noises if he did that, he just knew it. He pulled his head back, breathing heavy, and wiggled downwards.

Beck fumbled quickly with the zip on his jeans, his heart pounding so quickly he thought it would explode but it nearly stopped instead when Andre began to tongue the head of his cock without hesitation.

Andre fell in love with the taste exploding on his tongue, and after licking it all up and shoved as much of Beck into his mouth as he could, sucking hard to get more o f that taste back. Beck wound both hands deep in his hair, gripping it tightly as he thrust upwards into the tight heat of the ebony skinned god on his knees.

Andre grabbed both of Beck's hips as he sucked, running his tongue up and down the length.

“Oh fuck Andre, shit man.” Beck groaned and Andre felt a thrill at the noise. He released Beck's hips to unzip himself and grabbed at his own rock hard cock. It was already leaking and he had to reach past a considerable damp spot to pull himself out. As he grabbed himself he slammed his head down, nearly gagging himself in his desperation.

Beck's eyes were riveted to the sight in front of him. Andre on his knees, desperately pumping himself as he sucked Beck's cock like he was born for it.

“Shit Andre, I'm gonna, fuck man.” Beck couldn't form a complete sentence it felt so good. His whole body was tightening and he was thrusting upwards into the warm, wet heat of his best friend.

Andre felt what was coming and he sucked harder. That taste was like nothing he'd ever had before and he wanted more.

Beck didn't even think to pull out. He came spurting into Andre's mouth panting like he'd run a marathon. Andre drank it down and leaned back, still gripping his own turgid flesh. Before he could finish himself off though he was being pulled back up into Beck's lap.

Lips crashed into his as Beck knocked his hand away to grab his cock himself. Beck could taste himself in Andre's mouth.

“Cum for me baby.” He whispered against those plump lips as he added an extra twist to his stroke.

Andre fell over the edge, his heart hammering in his chest and panting into Beck's mouth. His essence spilled over Beck's still unzipped jeans. He fell forward onto the other boy, his head nestling into Beck's shoulder as he caught his breath.

Beck let go of Andre and wiped his hand on the side of his jeans since he already needed to wash them anyway. He knew they needed to talk about what just happened but damn, Andre felt so fucking good pressed up against him, panting into his neck in little huffs.

They were best friends though, could their relationship survive this? And even if it couldn't survive, what then? They'd already done what they did. Not that he regretted it in the least.

Not knowing what else to do, Beck reached over and tilted Andre's face up to drop a kiss on those lips before twisting and turning so the other boy was lying on top of his length ways along the couch. Reaching into his pocket, he set an alarm before yanking the blanket from the back of the couch down across the both of them.

The End

There aren't enough M/M stories for Victorious so this is what happened after I binge watched all 4 seasons.


End file.
